Riolu
Riolu (real name, Nicholas Salerno) is a blue cat with a Pokéball tag on his collar and the main hero of PaedophilePokéHeroes AdventuresAdventures. Physical Appearance Riolu is a short-haired tomcat with blue-gray fur, blue eyes, a yellow collar, and a Pokéball collar tag. Personality Riolu is a very kind and generous feline, but he can be childish sometimes. Beware his insatiably horny nature, though. Especially if you're young. History It was a cold morning on February 19th, 2000. A calico cat named Anne lived in a mansion in Illinois with her two loving owners. She was pregnant with six kittens and at full term. She was ready to give birth. She went to her bed to give birth. Within minutes, her kittens were born. When she looked at them, she saw that three of her kittens had unique colors. One was grey-blue, one was pink, and one was light blue with blue markings. She named the blue-gray one Riolu, the pink one Chloe, and the light blue one Callie. Anne loved her kittens very much. On February 21st at 8:30 pm, When Anne was taking care of her kittens, her owners were about to plug in their new lamp they bought at the store. But when they plugged it in, it caused an electrical spark, setting the house on fire. The fire spread quickly and couldn’t be stopped. Anne and her kittens escaped the burning house, but her owners were crushed under the collapsing house. Luckily, some firemen from a local Fire Department came and put out the fire. Anne was shocked and heartbroken that she lost her owners. On February 22nd at 12:00 pm, Anne became a stray and walked around the city of Arlington Heights with her kittens on her back. She missed her owners very much. However, some strange men arrived and saw Anne. The men were stray cat hunters who find stray cats and take them to loving owners around the world. The men snatched Anne and took her away. The kittens were separated from their mother. However, a woman arrived and saw the kittens. She wasn’t very surprised to see them so she snatched them up and took them to an orphanage. On February 23rd at 6:30 pm, the kittens were abused by the orphanage owner. The woman just kept kicking them, punching them, and yelling at them. The woman was somehow a cat hater. The kittens couldn’t take the abuse. At 11:30 pm, the kittens woke up in the middle of the night to plan their escape. First, they packed some food, some water, and their favorite things. After that, they snuck around the orphanage to find the exit. After a couple of minutes, they found the exit and run away to find their mother. Morning came and the kittens hadn’t found their mother yet. It started to rain and the kittens decided to hide in the suitcase they packed their stuff in and waited for the rain to pass by. Riolu didn’t want his siblings to suffocate in the suitcase, so he found a stick to keep the suitcase slightly open. When the kittens were asleep, they had a flashback to when they were kept warm and safe by their mother. At 2:00 pm, the rain finally stopped and the kittens were asleep. Suddenly, a large pink cat with a white belly, a diamond-studded collar, and a hot pink heart-shaped mark on her back came to the kittens and licked them. Most people called her Mother Cat. She asked the kittens why they were hiding in a suitcase by themselves, and the kittens told her they tried to find their mother, but they never found her. Mother Cat felt bad for the kittens and decided to take care of them so she could be their new mother. Hours pass and Mother Cat built a den made out of sticks and branches. The den was built on a mountain-side. The kittens were loved by Mother Cat and were happy to be away from that orphanage. Mother Cat hunted mice and rabbits and cooked them for the kittens to eat. She was also able to find fresh water for the kittens to drink. Later that day, Mother Cat stared at the mountain. The kittens joined her and watched many birds fly by. They even felt the warm breeze. Mother Cat and the kittens closed their eyes and began to meditate. However, minutes pass and their meditation were interrupted by a rumble in the ground. Mother Cat and the kittens looked around to see what was going on, only to find the mountain revealing itself as a volcano as it was about to blow its top. Lava oozed down the volcano. Mother Cat and the kittens ran away from the volcano and took the suitcase with them. As Mother Cat and the kittens kept running, they came across a rescue helicopter. The pilots were boarding the helicopter. Mother Cat and the Kittens ran towards the helicopter and had enough time to board it. Their suitcase was safe too. The helicopter took off and the pilots searched for anyone who was in danger. After hours of rescue, there was no one left behind. Everyone was rescued and the helicopter headed to Michigan. Later that day, the helicopter came to a helicopter base in a city in Michigan. Mother Cat was quite glad to be back in her home state again. She decided to take the kittens to her home. Hours passed and it was getting dark. Mother Cat and the kittens were lost in the forest that night, but they came across Mother Cat’s mansion, so they went in. After entering the house, Mother Cat put the kittens in her bed. She kissed them goodnight and slept with them, keeping them warm and safe. It was February 25th, and Riolu, Silver, and Chloe were playing outside. They romp around and play in the forest. After a while, they saw a butterfly and chase after it. After a long time of chasing after that butterfly, Riolu and Chloe found themselves separated from Silver. They called out to him, but there was no answer. They were worried about him and though that he may have gotten killed. Riolu and Chloe hugged each other and sobbed, but that’s when a strange man wearing a robe appeared. He was a sorcerer. Riolu and Chloe stared at him in shock and awe. The sorcerer casted a spell on the two kittens, turning them into full-grown cats in just three seconds. Riolu and Chloe were shocked to see they were full-grown already. The sorcerer then gave them two collars with PokéBall collar tags on them. The cats ran back to Mother Cat’s mansion and the sorcerer waved goodbye to them. When Riolu and Chloe got back, they talked to Mother Cat, who was quite surprised to see them full-grown already. She still remembered them, luckily. Chloe told Mother Cat that Silver had gone missing, and Mother Cat was shocked and worried. Two days passed and Riolu took a walk on the beach, when she saw a cat with a robotic arm. He realized that it was his brother Silver. Riolu and Silver hugged each other and cried tears of joy. Then they headed back to Mother Cat’s mansion. The kittens were back together as they took a walk to the beach with Mother Cat. However, the sorcerer appeared in front of them and explains everything he did for Riolu. Then he had a surprise for him. He used his magic and something appeared. It was Riolu’s new home, the PokéClubhouse. Riolu and his siblings were sad to be separated from Mother Cat, but they were happy to have their own home now. They waved goodbye to Mother Cat and went into their new home. A few years pass by, everyone in the PokéClubhouse is safe and happy. Until one day, Riolu met up with a bandit by the name of Thundra. Thundra instructed Riolu on how to inflate in real life. Riolu learned his methods and called it a day. But as time passed by, Riolu's lust for new method has gone too far and has inflated his own kin, even worse than what Thundra did. Riolu instructed them to bloat themselves and to take pictures of themselves to send to Riolu. Even so far as for Riolu to go online and find underaged fans of his, to solicit more illicit images. This led to the whole PokéClubhouse to go on lockdown, Riolu's friends and siblings were aware of his actions. His friends did their hardest to flee, but some of them sadly didn't make it. Riolu's siblings did make it though. The people that Riolu managed to stop turned them into his white knights and wanted them to defend him against anything, no matter what Riolu did to receive those actions. His clan massed around 5,000 people and is one of the strongest clans that mankind has seen. His people and siblings evacuated to a certain town, a town that is home to a general by the name of Payaso Realista de /pol/. Riolu's Ex-friends reported his behavior to General Payaso, and General Payaso took action immediately. Payaso took his men to Riolu's stronghold and Payaso wanted to speak with Riolu. Riolu was mistaken to let Payaso in, because his men sneaked in the building at the same time, ready to slaughter Riolu's white knights at any moment. Payaso conducted an interview with Riolu, questioning his acts towards children. Throughout the whole interview, Riolu was lying about grooming his fans into doing his bidding. Payaso saw through his lies and secretly ordered his men to kill every white knight Riolu possessed. After Riolu realized that Payaso's men killed all of his white knights, he tried to flee from the interview. Riolu didn't make it, as he was tackled and beaten by Payaso's men. Payaso took Riolu in custody and the general gave Riolu to the police. The police sent Riolu to a courtroom to confess his actions towards children. Riolu's defenses of what he did only contained 8 words and a card. He says: "I swear! I did not know their ages!" and then he pulled out a gold card with "I have autism" engraved on it, with his name signed on it as well. The Judge then shouted: "Bailiff! SMACK HIS NUTS!!" Everyone in the courtroom cheered for the Bailiff who calls himself Herth. Herth smacks Riolu's nuts so hard that Riolu let out the loudest moan he could ever do. His moan angered everyone in the room, and that caused everyone in the room to also smack Riolu's nuts. Riolu was castrated afterward and was sent to a private island where no minors exist. Powers and Abilities These are Riolu's powers: Life Restore This power allows Riolu to bring his friends and loved ones back to life only if they're killed. This power requires a 5 - 10 days recharge, depending on a specific death. Riolu can only restore life if the deceased person's soul hasn't left their body. Wound Heal This power allows Riolu to heal wounds, even the worst wounds ever. This power requires a 50-minute recharge. Memory Restore This power allows Riolu to restore memories to the ones who have lost their memories. This power requires a 3 days recharge. Corruption Destroyer This power allows Riolu to return the ones who are corrupted back to normal. This power requires 10 - 15 days recharge. If reached 15 days, then the chance of destroying corruption is at 50%, as the other 50% would fail. Autism This power is used whenever Riolu is caught doing questionable acts towards others. Forms Riolu has 24 forms: * Cat form * Rage form * Human form * Riolu (Pokemon/Classic) * Meowstic * Kirby * Mimiga * Pedophile * Fox * Jewelpet * Nimbat * Kat (Kid Vs. Kat) * Umbreon * Mixel * Francis (Felidae) * Wildcat (Freedom Planet) * Child Predator * Bat * Cyborg Cat (Cyborg Kuro-Chan) * Wolf * Wocky (Neopets) * Dragon Cat * Inkling Cat (Splatoon) * FunnyPasta * Dog * Retard * HanMon And many forms he take on. Rage Forms Riolu has six Rage Forms. Normal Rage In this form, Riolu's eye is red, his arms are bloodstained, and his teeth and claws are razor sharp. Super Rage In this form, both Riolu's eyes are red, most of his body is bloodstained, and his teeth and claws are sharper than Normal Rage. The Pokéball collar tag turns into an Ultra Ball. Ultra Rage Riolu got this Rage Form when he was injected with the G-Virus. In this form, both of his eyes have the same pupil as Normal Rage. His right arm is larger than his left arm, and it has larger claws, and a large bloodshot eye, which came from the G-Virus, is in the shoulder. The Pokéball collar tag turns into a Master Ball. True Rage In this form, both of Riolu's paws are larger than his normal paws. He also has two huge arms with G-Virus eyes. Indestructible Rage In this form, almost Riolu's entire body is covered with G-Virus eyes. He has four eyeball arms, and six claw tentacles. The Pokéball collar tag turns into a Dusk Ball Doom Rage Riolu's last and most deadliest Rage Form. In this form, Riolu is now larger than a two-story building while standing on all fours. The 20 claw tentacles implanted in his back can spring out and reach 10 miles. He also has eight eyeball arms, four on each side. His tail becomes a tail sword. The Pokéball collar tag turns into a Luxury ball. Favorite Things Swimming Riolu loves to swim in water. When he was a kitten, his past mother told him that cats are afraid of water. But when Riolu fell into the river, he immediately started swimming. Inflation Riolu likes to inflate his belly. He mostly uses air, helium, or water to inflate himself. He can also inflate his belly to massive sizes when he's wearing the Nonstop Inflator, which was obtained from Martin. Video Games Riolu likes to play video games on his Wii U or Nintendo 3DS. Some of his favorite games are Nintendo Land, Splatoon, and Super Mario Maker. Grooming Minors Riolu also likes to groom minors so he can receive pictures of their belly, this is one of his favourite things to do. When he gets caught doing these illegal acts, he acts like a pussy and guilt trips everyone by deleting his DA and posting a 5 minute video full of lies. Updates * Super Form, Hyper Form, and Doom Rage form are no longer invincible. * Indestructible Rage will be renamed to Ultimate Rage. * Riolu will now have less forms. * Riolu's collar will no longer make him invincible, but will allow him to keep my forms and powers. (Even though it still has the Nonstop inflator DX fused into it.) * Some of his forms are god-awful, and deserve to be eradicated. Relationships Sagwa Miao (Riolu forces himself on her) Jibanyan Chi Marie Luna Lisa Doug Martin Beacaloon Blossom Anne Mother Cat Chloe Rioette Callie Silver Bloatiolu X Shadow Riolu Father Cat And the 8-year-old girl that Riolu groomed. Gallery Riolu.png|Riolu's previous design Random inflation gif by riolu947-d9xcfrn.gif Riolu's Big Belly.png My moving vore belly by riolu947-d9tckbe.gif Pregnant Riolu the Blue Cat.png Rioluirl.png|Riolu the Soyboy, in real life Builders Character Builder - Riolu.png Character Builder - Riolu (Improved).png Riolu the cat builders by xrenex-da63yqh.png my_brand_new_character_builder_by_bluecatriolu_dcnd8gq.png Style Riolu's Style Meme.png Videos Riolu Media Picture Reaction Video on BlueCatRiolu Inflation Escape • Dubbed by BlueCatRiolu RIOlU!!! Trivia *Riolu was named after the Pokémon, Riolu. See also *Riolu on Nick On PBS Kids Sprout Wiki Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Paedophile